


A Great Idea

by Yukito



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock has a good idea, which means it's probably bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



“Dude, this is so going to work.” Sock perched on top of one of the big shelving units in the appliance aisle. He was holding onto a rope that extended from his hand, across the aisle, and was tied to the handle of a refrigerator. 

“I don’t know... There’s something about this that just screams a stupid idea.”

Sock looked over at Ben. “Listen, Benjamin. This plan is fool proof. Everybody likes The Muppets, right? They go out and buy all their stuff. So, if we turn the fridge into a Muppet, then more people will want to buy it. Our quotas fill up, we get our holiday bonus. Then we’re all off to Vegas.”

“I don’t even like gambling.” Ben frowned.

Sam finished placing the two large googly eyes onto the refrigerator doors and gave Sock the ‘thumbs up’ from where he was positions on the floor. He then stood back and they all waited until a customer came along. 

Not too long in, a middle-aged woman walked down the aisle looking at fridges. Sam motioned to the expensive one they had rigged up. 

“Okay, ready?” Sock looked at Ben, who nodded.

Ben lifted the megaphone to his lips while Sock pulled at the rope. 

Ben only got four words out ‘Hello! You should buy – “ before the fridge was suddenly toppling over. The woman scattered and Sam was left to catch the heavy machine. His arms extended, Sam had to work hard at not letting it crush him.

Ben hurried down the shelf while Sock used the megaphone for encouragement. “Sam! Use the Force!”

“I’m _trying_.” Sam managed to get out through gritted teeth, though it seemed like his supernatural abilities only decided to manifest themselves randomly and not when he actually needed him. 

Thankfully Ben was beside him, trying to push the fridge back up on the shelf. It wasn’t going to work, though, and with Sock taking his sweet time, their arms were going to give out soon.

“Okay, new plan... on the count of three, run.” 

“What?!” Ben looked at Sam like he was crazy.

“Just... do it!”

Ben closed his eyes as Sam counted. When Sam hit ‘three’, the both took off in opposite directions. The expensive refrigerator smashed onto the ground just as Sock arrived for back up. The three of them stood there, looking at the damaged merchandise. 

“We could probably just put some paint on it and it’ll be fine...” Sock said.


End file.
